The invention concerns a filter element, a filter set, and a filter device, in particular for combustion air or compressed air, fuel, in particular diesel fuel or gasoline, motor oil or hydraulic oil.
Filter elements for filtering a fluid as well as filter devices with such filter elements are used, for example, in motor vehicles or industrial motors for filtration of combustion air or compressed air, fuel, in particular diesel fuel or gasoline, motor oil or hydraulic oil. Depending on the filter element, it may be necessary to exchange them after a certain amount of time, for example, because the filter elements have reached the limit of their filtering capacity.
For example, DE 10 2009 048 412 B3 discloses a securing device which prevents closure of a housing for receiving a filter element in case of a missing, non-fitting or wrongly installed filter element. In this way, it is ensured that the filter device cannot be operated with a wrong filter element, i.e., with a filter element of a different type. This prevents malfunctions and damages.